A Toast for Sakura
by PureAlien
Summary: It is Sakura's birthday and she is having a reunion at her place. However Naruto does not attend and instead remains home drinking and reflecting about his lost love. However his thoughts are interrupted by the very woman who he loves.


**Hey guys PureAlien here. This will be a semi-short multichapter fic inspired by** **song in spanish called "Brindo por tu Cumpleanos" by Aldo Monges. It is basically a song about a dude who wishes his love a happy birthday and eternal happiness despite the fact that he can't be with her. **

_Happy Birthday Sakura_

It was today, 24 years ago that she was born. The most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. The most courageous, bravest, and most caring woman in the world. I loved her so much it hurt. I tremble every time I think of her, because the truth is simple, and the truth hurts.

_She isn't with me. _

_She doesn't love me._

_Not the way I love her._

_She loves him._

_It's always been him._

_No matter what I do,_

_No matter what I try,_

_He always has her heart._

Even now with the pain I feel in my heart, I wish you a happy birthday. I wish you so many more to come. I wish you years of happiness and love. They had just gotten married after all, two months ago.

I was the best man, and it was the worst day of my life.

I had to see her walk down the Isle, but not to me.

I had to see her say her vows, but not to me.

I had to see her cry tears of joy, but not for me.

I had to see her kiss him, but not me.

I had to see them dance together, but not with me.

I had to see them laugh together, but not with me.

I was had to say a speech

Had to say how I knew they were meant to be, how they were the best couple in existence.

I had to lie through my teeth.

Now I am just pathetic. I'm in the kitchen, sitting in my pathetic little table, drinking so much sake I could die from alcohol poisoning. Thank God I have Kurama to heal my damn liver, I could drink as much as I wanted to.

Here I am wishing the love of my life a happy birthday, wallowing in self-pity. As strong as I used to be, I can't go on any longer.

I give up.

I lost the fight.

Now I know I am going to die alone, I'll never love again, I may be young, but that doesn't mean that what I felt for Sakura was a foolish love. I loved her with every ounce of my being. Everything I did was for her.

Besides I have no one else to turn to.

Ino's with Sai

Tenten's with Lee

Hinata's with Kiba

They were all with the partners they truly loved, and me well I get to spend the rest of my life, in misery.

You should've seen the day she told me she was getting married. I mean I knew they were dating, but deep down in my heart I thought it wouldn't work. I thought she would come running to me. What a damn fool I was.

Anyways, the smile on her face that day was beautiful. It could cheer up even the most miserable bastards. Except it destroyed me, because again it was a smile for him, I just happened to get in it's path. I just told her congragulations and that I knew they were destined for each other. But when I told her I could tell that she knew I was dying inside. She hugged me, and told me that she was grateful for my love, but Sasuke would always be in her heart.

I told her that I knew that, that it was burned into my heart. However, I also told her that I accepted it and that I was going to move on. Again lying through my teeth.

It seemed I could convince everyone on earth I was ok, except for myself. I can't convince myself to be happy.

Because I will be Hokage,

But I will also be alone,

Miserable,

Doomed to seeing them holding hands, having children, becoming a perfect family.

It seemed that since my birth I was condemned to a world of suffering.

I thought that my friends had saved me from it,

I thought Sasuke had saved me from it,

I thought that Sakura had saved me from it,

But no

I gave the world peace, and I got a war of emotions in my soul in return

It's ironic really how it all turned out.

I thought about ending it, but then I thought that I wouldn't give the damn universe the fucking pleasure.

Today she was having a birthday party with all of the Konoha Rookies. She personally invited me and I told her I would be there.

Man, I am good at lying aren't I?

The party started two hours ago, and it was two hours ago that I started drinking.

She was probably laughing, smiling and having the time of her life. But I also know that she is probably worried about me. I guess I am only good at hurting her. I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up here, asking me with pained eyes why I am not at her party.

My love for her may unrequited, but she knows I am hurting

Since she knows I'm in pain because of her, she is also in pain.

Sasuke is probably telling her that I am fine.

He knows as well how much I love Sakura.

He even apologized to me for what he was doing.

He told me that I was his best friend, and that he didn't want to hurt me, but he loved Sakura.

I just smiled and told him thank you and that he shouldn't worry about it.

He frowned, turned around and left.

I really am pathetic, cause know I'm crying. But I have to stop because I have to be strong. I have to wake up tomorrow and fight to complete my dream. I have to give meaning to my life now that it's gone. I have to find a new reason for existing in this damn cruel world. I have to be someone knew. I have to get over her; I have to stop loving her. I don't think it possible, but its worth a shot. I once thought everything was possible, and maybe that's true. I hope it is, I hope I can forget this love, I hope it can fade. One thing is certain however.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-Chan", I said as I lifted my bottle in sake to toast for her.

"It isn't", I heard an all to familiar voice say.I knew exactly who it was.

**There you go, I know this chapter is short but the next few ones will be a little longer. This story will be uploaded a little more randomly. I don't have a schedule for it as it was an unplanned idea that popped into my head when I listened to the song. I will definitely upload before the end of next week. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
